Our crazy life
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: Sequel to crazyness of life, more weird crazyness after Harmoni decides to make her idea a reality, this story has a bit of everything! Give it a go good people!
1. The mad house

**A/N **So new story time! Sequel to Crazyness of life, even more crazy, even more insane and not making sense, this is gonna have a bit of everything, ghosts, mystery, people being mistaken for animals...I've even got some slash in there all tied together with a very thin plot, enjoy the weirdness and onwards we go!

**Chapter 1 The mad-house**

Harmoni insisted on walking home, she had been kept in the hospital for an extra day so she decided that walking home was her only option.

"Why is it again that we're walkin?" Raven asked right beside her sister, the way her sister wobbled slightly, she half expected to find her sister dead in some ditch, not that there were many ditches in Aiedo. Alot of busy-ness but not many ditches.

"I don't like taxi's, they're evil"

"Taxi's aren't evil Harmoni"

It was a discussion they had had many times, Harmoni was adament that taxi's were evil and not the good Iziah kind.

"Yes they are. They are evil and stupid"

"Good to see you have your sophisticated speech patterns back"

Harmoni shot her sister a look, "Haven't you got space pirates to chase?"

"Nah I did that this mornin, so have you figured out what was goin on in your coma?"

"Well I got to bang Seth Rollins, does that count?"

"Sure. Why not"

Harmoni clapped her hands joyfully almost falling over her own long legs, "I do like him, he's pretty with even prettier hair"

"Yeah it's concern, a serious concern"

"And you're not listening" Harmoni concluded as her sister started looking at the flowers in wonder, Raven seemed to have her good and bad phases, one moment she would present fine, she would be coherant and even smart with mother-hen like tendencies, and then there were bad phases where she believed she was a space pirate or zombie, or worse she pretended she was a bee and tried to get the pollen out of the flowers. Or maybe Miss-eats-everything was just hungry. Her slender fingers with their black sleek nails hauled up several flowers, her silver eyes gleaming with joy.

"Mmmm flowers"

Harmoni snatched them out of her hand and crushed them, "You're not eating the flowers"

Raven seem to switch again, now back to her current frame of mind "Fine, I won't eat the damn flowers"

"Good" Harmoni swept them from her hand and kept walking up the street, the day was alive and buzzing around her, she wasn't sure if she liked that or not.

"Are you gonna be able to walk up the hill?" Raven asked as they came to the bottom of their house, the house it's self was at the top of a hill, a rather steep hill. Their house was like a God looking down on the other dull looking houses. All perfect in straight-ness and picket fenced, perfect flower beds that started out nice looking but wound up trampled, oddly enough not by Raven but by her twin Iziah and her younger sister Jamie, sometimes her cousin Storm. They had been trampled so much that the owners just stopped caring.

"I think I can make it up the hill, if I don't get me a nurse, preferably Seth Rollins"

"I'll see what I can do" Raven laughed as Harmoni made her way the hill, she managed to make up without incident. Still she called for her male nurse.

"Get me Rollins!"

"I think he's busy designing a new buildin' Ha! Get it? Cause he's an architect"

"Yes Raven, very amusing" Harmoni pushed the door open,

"Welcome back!" Jamie and Iziah cheered, a banner hanging over their heads. _Death to Canada_ was scribbled out while a very hasty _Welcome back I guess_ was written underneath it.

"Why does it say death to Canada?"

"Well Harmoni I'll tell you" Iziah started as Jamie hugged her sisters before fleeing upstairs, she had other things to do, like finding Waldo. "Candians have annoying sayin's like 'one more match' and 'Peep-ulation'. It annoys me damnit!"

"I'm pretty sure that's just Christian and not the whole of Canada"

"Oh now you're just splitting hairs"

"Hey Frank," Raven smiled at thin air, still in her normal coherant form. "Yeah, she's fine, just a small bump on the head"

"Ha! Is that what you call it? Small bump my ass, she slammed my head into the carpet"

"Jokes on you, it wasn't on the carpet, it was on the floorboards" Iziah gave her a victory smirk "Ah!" Iziah quickly dodged as Harmoni whipped a butcher's knife at her sister. It lodged in the wall, no doubt it would be there until Raven needed it for cooking.

"I'm really gonna enjoy my revenge" Harmoni glowed putting her head on the table, resting her eyes.

"Sleep with Christain, think that would do it"

"Eww Raven please, I've just finished breakfast"

"Yeah like three hours ago"

"Still counts" Harmoni answered not lifting her head. "I've got it!" Harmoni piped up suddenly sitting up so fast she got dizzy, "Whoa, spinning birds"

"What have you got?"

"My coma! I know what it was about"

"Yeah we got the memo, banging Rollins"

"Not just that. We had a lodging house where people stayed"

"Were there _M&M_s involved?"

"Of course, that was the fee." Harmoni let out a long trail of giggles as more started to come back, "We had a lodging house, Superstars and Diva's stayed with us for a packet of _M&M_'s, I wound up banging Rollins, Iziah was responsible and the mother hen and you were a nymphomaniac!"

"I was a what?"

"It means-" "I know what it means" Raven snapped, "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I think I'm more concerned that Iziah was in charge"

Raven was about to protest but thought better of it, Iziah being in charge was kinda more concerning. The theme of the day seemed to be barging through the front door, there father Shawn Michales and a random suitcase.

"Oh God, what did you do now?"

"Nothing" Shawn gave her a harsh look before relenting, "Ok I called Trish's ass fat"

"Why? Why would you even do that?"

"She asked me if her jeans made her ass look fat and they did"

Raven slammed her head on the table, "Oh my God, the things I have to deal with and you people wonder why I eat flowers"

"Dad, you don't ever say yes to that question, you always say no of course not"

"Well I didn't know that" Shawn got out sounding very childish, he took a seat next to his daughter's, he had hoped that they would be able to help him.

Raven looked to the door, her silver orbs wide with expectantly, "I'm waitin for the door to open again, I know it's comin"

Harmoni ignored that, turning her green eyes back to her father, "Have you tried sayin you're sorry"

"Harmoni I don't apologize, I'm sorry but thats just the way I am"

"I founded him! I founded him!" Jamie squealed bounding down the stairs, her Waldo book in hand. Jamie, the youngest Michales girl had to show her older sister what she had found, blonde locks swept down her almost five-eleven frame, those blue eyes alive with joy. "Hey Dad, I founded him!" Jamie said proudly putting the book under Raven's nose, one hand stroking down the long black and silver locks, her other hand pointing at the book, her face screwed up with confusion for a moment, "Oh I losted him, oh wait I founded him again! See!"

"Very well done Jamie, couldn't of done it better myself"

Jamie giggled taking out her black sharpie, several times she drew a thick black circle around Waldo, "So I won't lose him again"

"One way to do it Jam" Harmoni teased nudging her ribs, Jamie gave her a big grin as the door banged open again.

"See, I told you that would happen"

"Fine you were right, here's a dollar"

"Thank you" Raven shoved the dollar bill down her black shirt as Trish stood, hands on hips, evil stare aimed straight at her husband.

"So this is where you're hiding"

Shawn swallowed that little bit of ego he was choking on, "Trish I'm sorry I called your ass fat"

Trish shook her head, "I'm not mad about that"

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because I found these in your closet" Trish snapped holding up a pair of lime green lacy panties.

"Ooh dun-dun-dun" Raven offered drumming her knuckles on the table, they didn't even bother looking at her, it was something they all saw coming.

Shawn took one look at the green panties before letting out a laugh, which didn't help his case.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny"

"Harm whats goin on? I'm lost" Jamie whispered, her blue eyes looking from her father to Trish and back to Raven.

"Trish found panties and is accusin Dad of being a douche-bag, we could've told her that"

"When do we get the cookies?" Raven asked again thinking of nothing but her stomach.

"Trish it's not what you think, I got those for you"

Trish just looked at him,

"Remember you said that our sex life might get old so I thought that sexy lingerie would help but then you said they looked skanky, I was meant to return them but I guess I forgot, I think I got caught up doing something else"

"Like what?"

"Seriously Raven, you had to ask?"

"I'm curious" Raven defended herself to her sister.

"I think I was fishing, I can't remember"

"So these were meant to be for me?" Trish asked trying to stay caught up. The three girls nodding their heads back and fourth like a tennis game.

"Yes, Trish I would never have an affair, I may call your ass fat but thats only because I'm a douche-bag"

Trish laughed "Yeah I all ready knew that"

Shawn looked to his wife hopefully "So can I come home?"

"Of course, who else is gonna bang me the way you do"

Raven and Harmoni groaned in disgust, that wasn't something they needed to hear. Jamie giggled only hearing what she wanted to hear. So far it was all about penguins, Jamie loved penguins.

Thankfully Shawn got up and took his wife home, making the girls sigh in relief.

"Seriously can this day get any weirder?"

Harmoni slapped her hand over Raven's mouth, "Don't say that because everytime you do, it gets weirder"

Raven put her hands up defence, Harmoni's hand still on her mouth, even so Harmoni could tell what her sister was thinking, it was instinct by now.

_Ha! I look like a mime!_

"Yes Raven, yes you do"

**A/N So thats chapter 1, it gets even weirder, so stick around! Also need a love interest for Jamie and Storm for later use, It can be any wrestler past or present, male or female, I will choose the best one! So stay with it cause you don't wanna miss the fun! Onwards we go! **


	2. Damn it! Fitness is serious

**A/N **So second chapter, hope you guys enjoy, the randomness continues! Remember for later use I need a love interest for Storm! (I have one for Jamie,) So your suggestions are welcome, any Superstar or Diva from any show or company, Onwards we go!

**Chapter 2 Damn it! Fitness is serious! **

After the crazy had dulled down, Raven went out and got changed into her gym gear. Harmoni gave her an odd look,

"Where are you goin?"

"To the gym, apparently Storm needs to work out and she can't do that without a gym buddy"

"Sounds about right"

"So while I'm sweatin my cute ass off, what are you gonna do?" Raven asked sitting back at the table to wait for Storm,

"I'm gonna make the first draft for my lodging house idea"

"You really wanna do this? You do realise that we probably won't get hot smexy wrestlers stayin with us"

Harmoni shot her a dirty look "Yes I'm well aware of that thank you very much, but to make up for that I'll rob them"

Harmoni couldn't help the kleptomania inside her, it was just a compulsion that was inside her and hard to control, if it wasn't nailed down, Harmoni would take it. Most of the time she gave it back and everything was fine, but on the odd occasion she kept her little keep-sakes. Under her matress with the giant hole, she had her little treasures, her father's HOF ring, Trish's diamond ankle bracelet, even Iziah's prized daggers. They knew she had these treasures, it was just a way of keeping her quiet.

"Ah nice to know that the kleptomaniac in you is still alive and kickin"

"I can't help it, things just look really shiny"

"I like shiny things" Jamie offered looking up from her Waldo book, "Harm if I find anythin shiny, I'll let you haves it"

"Thank you Jamie, see there's a sister that gets it" Harmoni shot Raven a filthy look as Storm walked through the door, Storm had only started living with her cousins after moving from her father's house, Storm was still glad to be away from her father, Triple H.

"So I just gave a homeless guy a quarter and now I'm pretty sure that it was Ryback"

"Your cousin has decided to open up a lodgin house and rob them while we trust them to sleep in our house"

Storm couldn't help but roll her white eyes, it was quite obvious to everyone why her name was Storm. Long white hair and eyes to match, the only differences between Storm and the _X-men_ character was Storm was pearl white and she couldn't control the weather, not that Storm didn't try.

"Why must things happen when I'm so strapped for cash, man why did I give Ryback that quarter?"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Harm you work on your idea, order anythin you need and I'll put it together when I get home, for the meantime I wanna run on some treadmills"

"Why?" Harmoni had to ask even though it was quite obvious that maybe Harmoni should just leave it be.

"Well I should really get back into my runnin"

"Rae the last time you ran, you were fourteen, you could hardly run then"

"See? I'm way behind on catchin up"

Once Raven and Storm arrived at the gym, Raven pretty much flew to the treadmills, the only thing she liked about the gym was the treadmills, Storm didn't want to leave her cousin alone but she really had to get a lump of fat worked off her ass.

"Are you gonna be all right on the treadmills by yourself?" Storm asked as Raven started up her machine, the dude next to her didn't even look up. He was too busy on his own machine.

"I'll be fine, now go, work out"

Storm gave her a worried look before heading to do her work out. Raven went back to her many buttons. Raven loved buttons, it was something she shared with Jamie, pressing buttons was like the vareity of life, you never knew what was gonna happen when you pressed one. Raven sped her machine up before slowing it right down.

"Walkin on the treadmills, walkin on the treadmills, ah the ground is moving!"

The dude next to her finally looked at her, making Raven blush slightly, she wasn't sure if it was her meds or perhaps meds she should be taking, but she was pretty sure the dude next to her was Dean Ambrose.

"Sorry, I really like playin on the treadmills, sometimes I pretend an earthquake is comin"

He smiled at her like she wasn't totally insane, "Me too."

"I'm Raven"

"Jon"

"As in Dean Ambrose?" Raven asked, she was pretty sure it was him now that she was paying more attention.

Dean laughed wondering when his secret would be exposed, he really thought this little gym would be the perfect place to hide in, no one had caught him out until Raven had stepped on the treadmill next to his.

"Yeah, are you a fan?"

"A fan of what? I'm guessin that if you're hidin in this gym you don't wanna be found"

"You guessed right"

"Of course I did, I'm very good at guessin" Raven gave him a big grin before going back to her tredmill buttons. "So whats a gym like you doin in a quaint guy like this?"

Dean looked at her oddly wondering if she knew that her sentence was messed up and backwards. Raven just shrugged it off and smiled, "I know what I said"

Dean decided to just move on from that, a little messed up sentence he could take if it meant the screaming fan girls were halted just for today. "Friend working on his biceps, you?"

"Cousin workin on her ass, apparently she has fat that needs to be removed"

"If she's built like you Raven, I don't see much fat"

Raven let out a little giggle, "Oh you, I bet you say that to all the weird girls walkin on the treadmill next to your's"

"Yeah you got me, can't hide that fact"

"Hey wanna race?"

"You mean see who can go the fastest without falling?"

"Yeah, unless you're scared the tattooed girl wrapped in black can beat ya"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle "Oh you're on!"

"Yay!" Raven clapped her hands before setting herself on the treadmill, "Ready?"

"Yup"

Raven pressed her buttons while Dean did the same, for the meantime it was just them in the little hovel trying to run faster than the other. The sweat pooled down her face and onto her singlet, Dean's long legs matched her stride for stride, everything started to beat faster, his pulse flew as the young girl beside him just wouldn't stop running, he knew she wanted to stop but her stubborn pride and restless ego wouldn't allow her, he knew because he felt the same. Raven started to giggle as she ran, she remembered why she refused to run, her large breasts were threatening to slap her in the face, every step cause them to get closer. It was Storm who pushed the stop button, Dean said a silent thank you because it meant he could stop as well.

"What'd you do that for? I was winning!"

Storm's white eyes narrowed at her cousin, "Damn it Raven, fitness is meant to be serious"

Raven cast a look at Dean, obviously he too thought that fitness wasn't meant to be that serious.

"We gots to go Rae, it's useless"

"I told you, you can't move an invisible layer of fat in one gym trip"

"Well at least I tried" Storm finally noticed Dean, "So who's your friend?"

"Oh, Dean Ambrose this is my cousin Storm Levesque. Storm this is Dean Ambrose. Also known as Jon Moxley, born Jonothan Good on seventh of December, nineteeen eighty-five in Cinncinatti, Ohio. Currently one third of the Shield and current United States champion. Finishing move Dirty Deeds"

Dean's eyes bugged from his head as the 'stalker' reared it's ugly head. He said nothing and merely got off his treadmill to leave her alone.

Storm couldn't help but laugh "You had to do that didn't you?"

"Do what?"

"Freak the man out, making him think you're a crazy stalker"

"Oh pish-posh, I'm too lazy to be a stalker, I gather all the information then I get bored and move onto something else. Ooh weights"

By the time they got home, Harmoni was covered in a layer of dry wall and Iziah was pacing the room in a frenzy.

"What's her issue?"

"Someone at her work left her a message and now she's trying to figure out who. What happened at the gym?"

"Oh you know, Raven played on the treadmills and made some guy think she was a crazy stalker"

Harmoni laughed "Storm, a little dramatic don't you think? Raven is too lazy to be a stalker"

Storm rolled her eyes as she went up stairs. Raven took a seat next to Harmoni, "So why are you covered in dry wall? What did you do to my house?"

"I made a hole"

Raven gasped "Is my house ok?"

"Yes it's fine."

"What the hell were you tryin to do?"

"Extend, and now there's a teensy-tiny hole in the wall which isn't my biggest concern actually"

"And what is your concern? Is it how many limbs of your's I'm gonna rip off cause that should be your biggest concern right now"

Harmoni moved away from her sister, "No I found this buried in the hole" Harmoni pulled out a small treasure chest of sorts, all dusty and covered with cobwebs.

"Ooh my chest! I wondered where I put that"

"Why do you have a chest hidden in the wall?"

"Incase I wanted to search for Lincoln's gold"

"What?" Harmoni should've been used to her sister's insanity but every now and then, like now, it just got to her.

"You've never wanted to go searchin for Lincoln's gold?"

"Um no, why would you?"

"I think the legend of Lincoln's gold is fascinatin"

"Of course you do, Raven are you even on this planet or have you gone somewhere else?"

"I'm going to a pretty place now where the flowers grow, I'll be back in an hour or so"

Harmoni gave her sister a long glance, she was pretty sure that they were lyrics, and Harmoni Karnage Michales will officially give 20000 star points to the person who can name the song and artist.

"So what's in the box?"

"Porn?"

"What?"

"Porn. You know people doin each other in weird postitions and places, big phoney mo-staches"

Harmoni couldn't help but laugh "What kind you got in there?"

"Uh _Debbie Does Dallas_, both versions. _Boiling Point_ and somethin called _Deep Throat_"

"Oooh so all the classics?"

"Yup, hey wanna have porn-fest tonight?"

Harmoni gave her sister a hopeful smile "Only if you don't get mad that I made a hole in your house"

"I guess I can forgive you for that. I'm gonna go and check the damage, you get dinner ready and make sure Jamie is ok"

"Ok"

Raven bounded up the stairs while Harmoni went and waited by the front door, she had a feeling that she would have to do some running. She could hear her sister talking.

"Oh that's ok"

Harmoni's body tensed up while her sister saw the total damage.

"What the fucking hell!"

Harmoni fled out the door, at least she had a head start.

"Harmoni!"


End file.
